


bow down

by humanveil



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/humanveil
Summary: Every throne needs to be broken in.





	bow down

**Author's Note:**

> look. you knew it was coming

“Say it,” Ren says, lips grazing Hux’s jaw, his teeth almost nipping the curve. Hux is in his lap, hands planted on Ren’s clothed shoulders, using him as leverage. His own body is naked, his breath heavy, strained. Ren wraps gloved hands around his waist, pulls him down just as he thrusts his hips up again, pleased when a choked, desperate moan rips from the back of Hux’s throat.  _“Say. It.”_

Strands of Hux’s hair have fallen loose, the dark ginger plastered to his forehead with sweat. Ren reaches out, brushes it away, pulls Hux’s head back so their eyes are locked. Hux’s lips part, the words _Supreme Leader_ falling from his mouth in a quiet whisper. They make something bubble inside Ren; something like pride, fulfilment, accomplishment. He leans forward in his throne, captures Hux’s mouth in a greedy, violent kiss, and Hux repeats the title against his mouth, again and again and again. Ren groans, lets his forehead drop forward, lets it press to Hux’s shoulder, his grip of Hux’s body tightening to something painful.

As he works toward his release, Hux moving in a steady rhythm above him, Ren can’t think of a better way to rule.


End file.
